Mods
Mods are weapon customization upgrades in Mass Effect: Andromeda. Andromeda Initiative equipment is designed to be modular and adaptable to any situation. Weapons and armor, in particular, are built with the understanding that they will be customized multiple times in the field over their operational lifetime. Gun modifications can be purchased from appropriate locations, or recovered in the field. Each weapon's targeting computer also contains an adaptive integration VI that analyzes a mod on installation, adjusts the weapon's balance, heat sink requirements, and ammunition block accordingly, and sends a list of any additional components to the user's omni-tool for minifacturing. The process typically takes only a few minutes. Overview Mods are used to enhance the performance of guns in Mass Effect: Andromeda. Mods can only be added/changed/removed from a gun-type weapon using a Loadout terminal. Each Mod counts as one item towards the Inventory item limit. Acquisition Mods can be found during combat, exploration, and/or purchased from certain merchants. Mods are unable to be researched. The best merchant to purchase Mods from is the Mods Merchant in the Kadara Market on Kadara. Mechanics *Each gun has two circular-shaped Mod Slots that are used to apply Mods to the gun. *Melee Weapons have no Mod Slots and are unable to use Mods. *Each Mod comes in three different versions: 1 basic and 2 enhanced versions. **The basic version of a Mod increases positive stat benefits. **Each enhanced version of a Mod has increased positive stat benefits over the basic Mod but also has a negative penalty associated with it. *The positive benefits and negative penalties with Mods aren't always reflected in the stats of a weapon. The benefits and penalties still apply though. *Mods are available from Rank I - X like weapons and armor in Mass Effect: Andromeda. Mods follow weapons and armor with higher Ranks becoming available as Ryder's level increases. **Only Basic Mods are available at Rank I. Enhanced Mods start at Rank II. *Only one Mod type per gun is permitted to be applied to the gun. *Not all Mods are used by every weapon type. Some weapons are unable to use specific Mods. *Each and every Mod changes the look of a weapon in different ways. (Refer to each weapon and applicable Mod type for specific details) *Increasing the number of Mod Slots is possible by applying a Mod Slot Extension or a Double Mod Extension augmentation during development. *Deconstructing a weapon with Mods applied to the weapon returns the Mods to Ryder. *Deconstructing a Mod destroys the Mod and no resources are returned to Ryder. Ryder can sell unwanted Mods for credits. Mod Types There are 9 Mod Types available for guns in Mass Effect: Andromeda. No weapon type can use all 9 Mod types. *A check mark (✓) in a Mod Types column implies that the Mod can be used by that weapon type. *Any Mod with a check mark that has an asterisk (✓*) has issues or restrictions. (Refer to the specific Mod section in question for details) Pistol Mods Pistols in Mass Effect: Andromeda are able to use 5 of the 9 Mod Types. Pistol Barrels Mods/Pistol Barrels MEASP|Single-player Mods/Pistol Barrels MEAMP|Multiplayer Pistol Magazines Mods/Pistol Magazines MEASP|Single-player Mods/Pistol Magazines MEAMP|Multiplayer Pistol Melees Mods/Pistol Melees MEASP|Single-player Mods/Pistol Melees MEAMP|Multiplayer Pistol Receivers Mods/Pistol Receivers MEASP|Single-player Mods/Pistol Receivers MEAMP|Multiplayer Pistol Scopes Mods/Pistol Scopes MEASP|Single-player Mods/Pistol Scopes MEAMP|Multiplayer Assault Rifle Mods Assault Rifles in Mass Effect: Andromeda are able to use 5 of the 9 Mod Types. Assault Rifle Barrels Mods/Assault Rifle Barrels MEASP|Single-player Mods/Assault Rifle Barrels MEAMP|Multiplayer Assault Rifle Magazines Mods/Assault Rifle Magazines MEASP|Single-player Mods/Assault Rifle Magazines MEAMP|Multiplayer Assault Rifle Receivers Mods/Assault Rifle Receivers MEASP|Single-player Mods/Assault Rifle Receivers MEAMP|Multiplayer Assault Rifle Scopes Mods/Assault Rifle Scopes MEASP|Single-player Mods/Assault Rifle Scopes MEAMP|Multiplayer Assault Rifle Stocks Mods/Assault Rifle Stocks MEASP|Single-player Mods/Assault Rifle Stocks MEAMP|Multiplayer Shotgun Mods Shotguns in Mass Effect: Andromeda are able to use 5 of the 9 Mod Types. Shotgun Barrels Mods/Shotgun Barrels MEASP|Single-player Mods/Shotgun Barrels MEAMP|Multiplayer Shotgun Chokes Mods/Shotgun Chokes MEASP|Single-player Mods/Shotgun Chokes MEAMP|Multiplayer Shotgun Clips Mods/Shotgun Clips MEASP|Single-player Mods/Shotgun Clips MEAMP|Multiplayer Shotgun Melees Mods/Shotgun Melees MEASP|Single-player Mods/Shotgun Melees MEAMP|Multiplayer Shotgun Receivers Mods/Shotgun Receivers MEASP|Single-player Mods/Shotgun Receivers MEAMP|Multiplayer Sniper Rifle Mods Sniper Rifles in Mass Effect: Andromeda are able to use 5 of the 9 Mod Types. Sniper Rifle Barrels Mods/Sniper Rifle Barrels MEASP|Single-player Mods/Sniper Rifle Barrels MEAMP|Multiplayer Sniper Rifle Clips Mods/Sniper Rifle Clips MEASP|Single-player Mods/Sniper Rifle Clips MEAMP|Multiplayer Sniper Rifle Materials Mods/Sniper Rifle Materials MEASP|Single-player Mods/Sniper Rifle Materials MEAMP|Multiplayer Sniper Rifle Receivers Mods/Sniper Rifle Receivers MEASP|Single-player Mods/Sniper Rifle Receivers MEAMP|Multiplayer Sniper Rifle Scopes Mods/Sniper Rifle Scopes MEASP|Single-player Mods/Sniper Rifle Scopes MEAMP|Multiplayer Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Gameplay *,